


it's alright, it's okay

by Moonscar



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Medication, Paranoia, Suicidal Thoughts, suicidal idealization, the hurt comfort is mostly for the intersections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Kenny stared off in the distance, kicking his feet lightly against the edge of the mountain he sat on, hoodie pulled down as he looked off in the distance, the lights of the town flickering on to finally signal the beginning of the night.Would anyone miss him if he'd suddenly died, permanently?
Kudos: 15





	it's alright, it's okay

Kenny stared off in the distance, kicking his feet lightly against the edge of the mountain he sat on, hoodie pulled down as he looked off in the distance, the lights of the town flickering on to finally signal the beginning of the night.

Would anyone miss him if he'd suddenly died, permanently?

Would they remember him at all, or would he be erased suddenly from the world? 

Just like the memories of his deaths were forgotten the moment he came back.

Kenny sighed softly, slowly pushing himself up to stand now, pulling his hoodie back up over his face.

It was about time he go back and apologize to Karen now for having yelled at his parents. 

He'd surely scared her, she never liked it when they fought.

He'd be damned if his sister was ruined by a bad situation, just like he was.

Maybe he could steal a sandwich from the cafeteria to give to her for dinner tomorrow.

_I did one million stupid things, I said one billion stupid things_

Kyle jerked anxiously as there was smacking against his window, or at least, what he believed to be smacking against the window.

He never really knew was he was off his meds. 

Someone had stolen his meds the other day, possibly to sell, possibly to use for themselves, but Kyle didn't care. 

His mother had gotten so mad when hearing about it, seeming so suspicious that he was just selling them, simply saying that he'll have to wait for the next time his prescription will have to come in.

That was two days from now.

Kyle startled once more as a shadow crossed his room, immediately standing up and running towards the light switch at the other end of his bedroom, immediately flicking it on and looking around the room frantically.

Window locked? Check

Door locked? Check

Bed on the floor? Check

That's when he noticed his closet being slightly pulled open, and he rushed over, swinging it open to make sure nothing was there, fear gripping at his chest. 

Nothing.

He was sure there was something.

Kyle let out a shaky sigh, slowly backing off before getting himself seated at the corner of his room at the end of his bed, facing all entrances to his room, slowly grabbing for his phone and then a swiss knife Kenny had given him years ago.

These were going to be a long two days.

_I've got a baseball bat beside my bed, to fight off what's inside my head_

_To fight off what's inside my med_

~~~~Stan stared off in the distance, dazed and mostly unaware of how precarious his situation really was right now.

Being in the woods, drunk, in South Park wasn't one of the smartest ideas, especially if he ended up passing out right here.

The more he thought about it, the less he could bring himself to care.

Stan giggled to himself, going to take a swing of his beer, only to realize it was empty. He gurgled softly in disappointment, looking inside just to confirm it, having trouble coordinating his hands and head to make his eyes and the narrow hole of the bottle actually align, especially in the low lighting of the forest at night.

When he finally found that it was, in fact, empty, he just groaned and set it down once more, next to the few other bottles he'd lugged over.

At first, he'd planned on getting a couple drinks at the playground, just to play a bit safe, but then some shady guys had shown up and he'd just... drifted off.

He couldn't remember too many details on how he got here in the forest, or how far in he really was.

Stan leaned back against the tree, staring up at the foliage, that faint sense of annoyance slowly drifting to serenity as he saw the nice view.

Maybe he could stop by one of his friend's house, sleep there, considering the farm was so far away from here.

He's sure they won't mind.

Just as he tried to complete the thought of who's place he'd go over to, he'd dozed off, slumping against the tree.

_I am high and drunk on ego, can't see straight_

_It's alright, It's okay_

_You're not gruesome, just a human and you made a few mistakes_

_It's alright, It's okay_

_You're not a demon, there's a reason you behaved in that way_

_It's alright, It's okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by the song It's Alright by Mother Mother.
> 
> Also, surprise? I've never watched a single god damn episode of South Park but I've also roleplayed like, over 500 pages of it so, does that count?
> 
> I couldn't sleep cuz of anxiety about my own mortality, losing my loved ones etc, so like, er, surprise? Apologies for it being under 1000 words ^^;
> 
> I always appreciate comments and I always read them, thank you! ^^


End file.
